monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawd Wolf
Clawd Wolf is the 17 year old son of the werewolf and is the BMOC (Big Monster On Campus) at Monster High. He's also older brother to Clawdeen and Howleen, and is the boyfriend of Draculaura. Portrayers Clawd is voiced in English by Ogie Banks, except for during his debut in "Fur Will Fly", in which he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Though Clawd himself does not make an appearance in the Monster High Fright Song music video, there are several werewolf character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Werewolf Rapper," for example, is portrayed by Taylor Belnavis. Character Personality Clawd is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others, especially to his girlfriend, Draculaura. He's a loyal friend and a natural leader, acting as the captain of several sports teams. Appearance Clawd is tall and physically fit, since he plays on the football, casketball and track teams. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and golden eyes like his sisters. Relationships Family Clawd is the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen. In the ''Monster High'' books, he is the oldest of all Wolf children,Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way but in the diary continuity, he is merely the oldest Wolf child still living at his parents' house. Clawd lives with his "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Besides Clawdeen, Howleen and their unnamed younger brother, Clawd apparently has seven other siblings (according to Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?'")."Rumor Run Wild" Friends Clawd's profile states that "a pack leader can't play favorites", and lists all of the Monster High students as friends. He states that he considers Draculaura to be a good friend, and later, begins dating her. The two soon become an item. He also was childhood friends with Romulus, the werewolf and they spent a lot of time together in Fright On!. He also is shown to be friends with Deuce Gorgon, hanging out with him on several occasions in the cartoon, and Heath Burns, who also plays on the track team with the two. Pet Clawd's pet is a bulldog gargoyle named Rockseena, who Clawd claims is his "#1 rock solid fan". Romance Clawd once dated Cleo de Nile, though she later dumped him and began dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. This resulted in a longtime rivalry between Cleo and Clawdeen, until Clawd confessed to his sister that it had been a mutual breakup, and that he and Cleo hadn't truly cared for one another. This relationship was actually the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Draculaura developed a huge crush on Clawd, which evolved into a relationship when they began officially dating as of "Fear Pressure". In the episode "Hyde and Shriek", Clawd is concerned that Draculaura wants to break up with him due to rumors being spread by The Ghostly Gossip. But the gossip is proven to be just that - gossip - and the two remain enamored with one another. In "Fright On!", Clawd and Draculaura had a very short break up due to Romulus saying he needed to date his own kind, though in the end they do end up getting back together. Their relationship is threatened again in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", when one of Draculaura's ex-boyfriends shows up just in time for St. Valentine's Day and puts her under a love spell, making her dump Clawd in the process. Clawd gets shot with C.A. Cupid's love arrow and falls in love with C.A. Cupid. Frankie breaks the spell and Clawd is again trying to win Draculaura back. The spell that Valentine put on Draculaura is soon broken, too resulting with Draculaura and Clawd get back together again, stronger then ever, happily in love. The two share a kiss at the end of the movie. Books Like Clawdeen, he is also re-named Claude, to prevent further annoying comments. He makes an appearance at the school dance; when Frankie loses her head, he drives her home, while Billy carried her head. He has five younger brothers and Claudine (Clawdeen) is his second to youngest sister while Leena (Howleen) is the baby of the family; his parents own a bed and breakfast. In Where There a Wolf, There a Way ''Unlike the other RAD's who we're in The Ghoul Next Door. He, Claudine, and his 5 younger brothers flee to their parent's bed & breakfast, where he and Lala (Draculaura) get close, even getting a mohawk from her. Once he found out about the sassy sweet 16 party that Claudine was hosting, he and his brothers put up baby pictures of her. He and his brothers also flaunt their RAD status at the party. Timeline * November 18, 2009: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawd Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his diary debut in Deuce's 'Basic' diary and Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his [[Monster High (book series)|''Monster High book]] debut in Monster High. * December 2, 2010: Clawd Wolf makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Fur Will Fly". * April 7, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 7, 2011: Clawd Wolf's profile art is revealed. * June, 2011: Clawd Wolf's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * February 12, 2012: Clawd Wolf makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Notes * Unlike his two sisters, he doesn't have a Brooklyn accent. * On the packaging of his 2-pack with Draculaura, he is given a Skullette with eyelashes instead of one without such as is normally used for males. Gallery Webisode gallery Fur Will Fly - Clawd torn shirt.jpg|Clawd's first webisode appearance in "Fur Will Fly" Beast Friends - hamburger in grill.jpg|Got it! Varsity Boos - Draculaura Clawd size difference.jpg|A wonderful dance! 207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg|Now... KISS. clawdwater.jpg|Being BMOC is thirsty work! Gofetch.jpg|Seems that the puppy doesn't want the ball this time... ClawdxUlaD.jpg|Lunch date with Draculaura! MH-Clawd-Puppy-Eyes.png|Who can say no to that? SOOOOOCUUUUTTTE.png ClawdDeuce.jpg tumblr_mc5uyeaToy1qjkxu4o1_500.jpg 0013.PNG|Counting down the Boo Year with your ghoul! Make sure to kiss her at midnight! 117px-7171618128_41d8677a51.jpg images (24).jpg TV special gallery ghjjk.png|Clawd as he appears in, "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" love25.png love7.png|You should've known not to mess with the BMOC.... love9.png|Can you say cheesy? ClawdandDraculaura.jpg|Aren't these two adorable? Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (52).jpg|It seems Clawd's found himself a new ghoul, the Mistress of Love herself, C.A. Cupid! Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (71).jpg|And he's back with Lala! cranio27.png|I won it for you! cranio28.png|AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's a full moon freakout! Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg|Shoulda known not to mess with the Wolf family... 2012-07-17_2135.png|When the cops are coming for you, there's no other option than to... RUN!!!! Ghouls rule fear.jpg|Say what? 261 354710.png|Oops! Caught at a normie party! Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Monster high ghouls rule 2.png|Erm...no Monster high ghouls rule 1.png Group.PNG Clawd and Lala.PNG|Strutting his stuff on the catwalk with his ghoul in "Scaris: City of Frights"! Sad Clawd is sad.PNG Miscellaneous gallery 315723 10150323384132481 1103104914 n.jpg 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg|Party time! 380710 309777599039280 171343356216039 1553445 791315993 n.jpg 378762 309777429039297 171343356216039 1553441 251337391 n.jpg Bio Clawd.PNG|Clawd's official bio, according to the Monster High website References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Monster High book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters